Heta-Tale: Masked Parade (Franada)
by HetaliaUSUKcp-MomoChan
Summary: After attending a masked ball, Matthew believes he falls in love with a masked figure who had danced with him that night before he had to run off. The masked figure, a wealthy man named Francis, believes his love as well. He sets out on a search for the young boy that only leads him on a bit of an adventure out of his life. Is it really love? Can they even find each other? Franada
1. Chapter 1

Heta-Tale: Masked Parade (Franada)

Chapter One

Groups of people all of different ages, different cultures, all came together for this midnight ball. Couples danced, especially the known couple of Elizaveta and Roderich, they were always the first ones onto the dance floor at any event, most of the time leading the way. Though there was just one thing about this ball, everyone was hidden, hidden behind a mask of their choice that they had come in wearing. Masks of all shapes and sizes, ones that only covered their eyes, some that covered both their eyes and nose, some that were held on a stick only to use when wanted. Some were bright and flashy with feathers and jewels while others were a dark black or blank white to match with their suits. Either way, they all dressed up for the Midnight in Paris ball

The classical music played as the couples danced, whether they actually knew each other or not. As a bit on the poor side, Alfred and Matthew had no choice but to come in later simply because they had to walk instead of getting a horse-drawn carriage ride like the others, though he did say he could get his own horse to ride on; Matthew wouldn't let him do it. They managed to dress up nicely with their father's two old suits and white masks to cover their eyes and noses. Alfred smiled as they walked into the party, the beautiful room with the dome ceiling, covered by glass windows, and the shinning hardwood floor. The two brothers gazed in awe at the portraits and statues along the wall, the way the tables were placed throughout the room, the table full of upper class food cooked to perfection, they had never seen such fortune. Alfred wanted to immediately run to the food but he needed to act like a gentlemen, so he walked and took his time going around the tables, Matthew followed close behind. Alfred began making small talk with a group of people along the line for food, Matthew quietly stood next to him and didn't say a word. Not one person directed a conversation toward Matthew, they barely even looked at him as he stood there. "Oh don't mind him, he's a bit shy." Alfred would say when one of the people actually did ask about him, but to Alfred not himself. Matthew would give a soft smile and a slight nod when someone looked toward him or greeted him, but there was never any conversation after; they went right back to Alfred.

He pulled on his brother's sleeve and told him he was going to go sit down. Alfred nodded but it seems he didn't really hear a word Matthew had said. Matthew left it at that and made his way over to an empty table, sitting down and sighing. He put his elbow on the table and his hand under his chin, watching the other people dance so swiftly and smoothly; he felt embarrassed that he barely knew how to dance, and not _anywhere close _to these people.

"Would mon chérie like to dance?" A voice came about. Matthew looked up to a man with bright blonde hair, a few inches longer than his own, holding his hand out for Matthew to grab. He only blinked in surprise under his mask. "I'm sorry sir, you seem to have confused me with someone." He stated.

"Who would I confuse this beauty with?"

"A woman sir." he smiled a bit embarrassed.

"Non sense mon chérie," He grabbed onto Matthew's hand and pulled him up. He pulled the boy closer and whispered in his ear, "I happen to love ze younger men." He kissed Matthew's hand as he simply blushed. "Would you like to dance now mon chérie?"

"O-Okay…" Matthew first whispered, the man couldn't' hear him so he spoke a little louder. "Yes sir." The man smiled and pulled him across the dance floor but did not stop. Matthew gulped his nervousness down but his heart pounded as the man opened the door to the outside instead of leading him to a dance. "S-Sir?"

"Shh mon chérie," The man said softly. "Don't worry." he took the boy out into the night, onto the balcony that was lit only by the slight candle like hanging on the wall and the moon above them. The man let his hand go and allowed him to walk out a little more as he closed the door ever so slightly, leaving a crack open for the music to come through. Matthew looked over the tall balcony but only seeing darkness except for the slight light reflection on the trees and flowers of the garden below. He turned back to the masked stranger as he held out his hand for the boy. Matthew reached for it and the man grabbed it ever so lightly then covered the top of Matthew's hand with his other.

"My my, you are so _beautiful_." He raised Matthew's hand up, uncovered it, and kissed his hand. "I can only wonder what you look like under that mask."

"I can say the same to you sir." Matthew blushed a bit.

"Please, please, there's no need to be so formal mon chérie." He pulled him closer and put his hand around the boy's waist and his other hand in Matthew's hand.

"I-I must tell you, I cannot dance." Matthew stated. The masked stranger only smiled. "Oh mon chérie, that's completely fine." He said. "To be honest, neither can I." He laughed a bit as Matthew chuckled. "Mon chérie, shall we?" Matthew nodded. The man began to move his feet and Matthew tried his best to follow along. Before he knew it, his body was moving with the music and the stranger, he got along with it. He kept up easily, moving his feet with the stranger's and staying in rhythm. "You are beautiful mon chérie, one two three four, one two three four," he counted their dance as they simulated together. The man got a firm grasped on the boy and turned him around for a spin. Matthew felt a bit dizzy as he spun but once he fell back into the man's arms, he felt much better. The man had spun Matthew into his core, wrapping his arms around the boy's stomach and holding him close to him. Matthew blushes with a slight sense of pleasure in his core. His heart pounded as the man tightened his grip a bit. "So beautiful." Matthew couldn't help but smile and blush at the compliments, on one ever gave him so many compliments before.

Being held in this stranger's arms felt so warm and comfortable, he hadn't felt this… _safe _before. The feeling of the man's breath on the back of his neck actually sent a sense of pleasure through his body. "I want to see who are…" The man began to remove Matthew's mask, but it was cut short by the sudden sound of crashing plates and a table. The man quickly had to let go and let the mask fall back onto the boy's face and quickly hurried inside. Matthew gulped a bit and turned to look, he didn't like what he saw.

His brother seemed to get into bad fights when he was drunk, he would get involved into conversations he shouldn't and got tangled with the people he shouldn't; he always made people angry. He had fallen into a table, his jacket was ripped now and the table was split in half. A very large man with a long light brown coat and a scarf that reached down to his knees stood there in anger. Matthew gulped and acted either stupidly or bravely, he charged out in front of his brother. The music had stopped, the people were staring, and this angry man's sharp eyes sent shivers down his spine. "P-Please," He stuttered. The man held his unhappy frown but managed to stop himself from the temping fight. Matthew grabbed his brother's arm and pulled him up as the angry man and the other guests watched. Matthew apologized quietly to the guest as he tried pulling his brother out and away. He hurried his feet and dragged Alfred into a run towards the door, trying to save himself from any other embarrassment. The two ran out the main door as fast as they could to get away. But the string holding Matthew's mask snapped. It fell to the ground but Matthew ignored it and just ran with Alfred, not turning back to show them his real face.

They were gone in a flash.

The bright blonde man came out and stood at the entrance. He looked down at the blank mask on the ground and picked it up, wiping the dirt off it. He held it tightly in his hand and smiled a bit. He placed his hand to his chest. "Be still my beating heart, I believe I'm in _love_…."

_Who… who was that young boy? That _beautiful_ young boy? He wanted to find him. _


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

"Merci!" Matthew smiled at the customer as he walked out, then placed the money into their safe in the back. He looked over at his sleeping brother on the worn-out sofa and rolled his eyes a bit. Too much excitement the night had interrupted his small dream with that masked man, the one time he actually enjoyed his time off from running the store. He put the money in the safe then grabbed a pillow off his bed in the next room and threw it at Alfred. Alfred popped up and fell off the sofa and onto the wooden floor with a thump, hey he deserved it for being so hung over. "We had eight customers already." Matthew stated. Alfred rubbed his eyes and yawned, stretching his arms out as well.

"Good job." He yawned. Matthew rolled his eyes a bit and went into the kitchen to get the bread he had been baking out and ready to sell. The shop had been here for several years, now Matthew and Alfred ran it to make money and pay their taxes for France, now that their parents were gone anyway. It was a hard road that neither of them wanted to take but they managed to do good, though Matthew was sure he was the only one who actually cared enough to keep the store going. Whenever he got breaks, he enjoyed them, like last night... He rarely got those breaks since Alfred often skipped out on the work.

Matthew placed the fresh bread out on the shelves and replaced the old ones for whoever would come. Business was slow lately, they couldn't pay much on their taxes anymore; he feared they would lose it all. Alfred walked out with sleepy eyes while he put his apron on. "How much?"

"Not much." Matthew sighed, "Taxes are due tomorrow."

"Oh really?" Alfred frowned. "We going to make it?"

"Just barely, we just have enough." Matthew wiped his hands on his apron once he finished placing out the bread. "If it raises though, we could be closed." Alfred scratched behind his head. "So please don't waste any money we get. If you get hungry, eat the left over bread. No more spending." Alfred waved his hand at his brother as he walked into the back room. "Count it please."

"That's what I'm doing." Alfred called back. Matthew looked up as another customer came in. The man was young, brown haired and tan skin. He walked in and looked at the shelves.

"Puis-je vous aider monsieur?" Matthew said. Then repeated in English. "Can I help you sir?"

"Si," the man looked toward him. "I need three loafs." Matthew nodded and came right over to help the Spanish man. "Without seeds please."

"Yes sir." Matthew placed the bread into the man's basket and walked over to his paper, that's how he kept track of everything. "That's ten sir." The man took a few bills out and coins, placing it into Matthew's hand as he looked at the fresh baked bread. "Merci sir, thank you." Matthew smiled as did the man as he walked out into the streets as Matthew took the money to the back.

OOO

Francis stood in his garden, clipping the leaves off his beautiful flowers before they took over. He hummed to himself in joy, he day dreamed, he smiled, he was simply happy. The Spanish man caught up with his friend, a man who's hair had already turned white, before they entered the garden to their third friend. They looked over as Francis continued to hum and clip the weeds gently. They looked at each other then to Francis. "Good morning my dear friends~" Francis smiled as he waved toward the two hiding behind one of the rose bushes. The two waved back a little unsure of what was with their friend, he was a pleasant guy with a good mood but not like this. "Gilbert~ Antonio~"

"A-Are you alright Francis?" Gilbert questioned. France shook his head and continued humming his delightful tune. Gilbert looked back at Antonio as they came in more and Gilbert took a seat on the stone bench he had off the side of the garden's path. Antonio went up to Francis and waved his hand in front of the French man's face, only to have him completely ignore it then smile up at the Spanish man. Antonio raised an eyebrow and got a stupid look on his face, then looked back at Gilbert who only shrugged.

"I, um, got some bread and cheese huh?" Antonio waved the basket a bit. "Let's eat si?" He tried getting Francis's attention with the food but his humming continued with his clipping. "F-Francis." Gilbert rolled his eyes and jumped back up to Francis. He quickly turned him around and slapped the French man across the face, not too hard but just enough to snap him out of it.

"Wake up will you! ?" Gilbert yelled as Francis shook his head and pouted at his friend. "What in the hell is wrong with you?" Francis got that day dream smile back on his face.

"I'm in love~" He smiled. The two friends blinked in surprise.

"Who?" They both questioned.

"I-I don't know." France walked over to the bench and sat, taking a deep breath and letting it out only to place his hands to his head. "I don't know… his name…"

"_His_ name?" They questioned.

"Oui, that's another problem huh?" Francis rubbed his temples. "But he was beautiful and his voice was so soft… I feel like I need to hold him again…" The two looked at each other and back to their friend, walking over and sitting on each side of him. "This warm feeling in my chest just gets worse and I can only dream about touching him again."

"W-Well what exactly did you two do?…" Gilbert questioned.

"Just… danced…" Francis scratched his head. "I held him and we danced… B-but he liked it, at least I think I did." The two listened ass Francis talked. "But since he left, I feel as if I just need to see him again." He reached into his coat and pulled out the black mask that beautiful boy had dropped as he ran out. "I _need_ to see him again."

"Why don't you just look through the town's tax book? It has everyone listed." Gilbert suggested.

"That would be great… if I knew his name!" Francis fell backwards, off the bench, and onto the soft grass ground behind him. "I should of asked his nameeeee." He whined. "I'm an idiot."

"No you're not~" Antonio grinned a bit. "You'll see him again one day."

"I need to have another ball! I'll find him in the crowd again!" Francis pounced up. "Perfect!"

"Do you even have the money to do that? You're wealthy, but don't get carried away." Gilbert said. Francis only paced back and forth smiling with glee. "I can manage it! It'll be worth it!" He claimed and grabbed onto his chest and began to fall over a bit. "Oh my love…" The two grabbed onto Francis and began to pull him inside his home. "I want to sing… ohhh~-" The two covered his mouth and dragged him inside along with the basket of food. They pulled him into the small dinning room where Francis's maid was finishing dusting off the vases on the table. They sat Francis down at the table as Antonio opened the basket for food and Gilbert poured some glasses of water. He handed Francis a drink in which he attempted to drink but he was in some much awe that he missed his mouth and let it spilled onto his shirt, though he didn't care much. Antonio set out a small thing of bread and cheese on a plate for Francis as he ate some of the crunchy bread himself.

Francis sunk down in his chair while the other two tried getting him to eat a fresh snack like they had planned. Francis began humming again with the stupid smile on his face. The two rolled their eyes and stood him up again. "Maybe we should get you walking around." Gilbert said.

"Let's go into town shall we?" Antonio tried getting his attention but that was already gone. They practically had to drag him into the town, which was almost thirty minutes away. They walked him through the town a bit, pointing out a few stores and cute houses but Francis was still day dreaming. Antonio suggested they should try to get some lunch at a small café but Francis only hummed a little more. He went toward the Café and left Gilbert holding him up.

"Hey come here," Gilbert brought him over to a small fountain by the end of the road next to another café. "Look, water." Gilbert rolled his eyes a bit. "Look at it." Francis smirked a bit and chuckled.

"It's pretty how it flows~" He said. "But not as beautiful as my love." Francis went to turn away when suddenly he wacked into a boy passing by and even fell over, taking the boy down with him. Gilbert turned and looked at them, trying to make sense of what just happened. Francis pulled himself up and looked toward the young boy. "I-I'm so sorry! Désolé!" He reached for the young boy to help him up but Matthew seemed to get up on his own.

"I-It's fine." He nervously said. He looked up toward Francis and smiled a bit. "I was day dreaming while I was walking and just wasn't paying attention. Désolé sir." He bowed his head a bit before taking off quickly and turning a corner. Francis shook his head a little bit and rubbed his forehead, he had hit it when he fell down. But he paused when it hit him.

The boy's long hair, his soft voice, the way he said "sir". It was him! It was his love! Francis quickly took off with the realization as Gilbert stood in shock, then chased after Francis before he did something stupid. Francis turned the corner and looked down the path street but the boy's bright hair was gone, just like that… Francis frowned and panted at the same time, out of breath from his running. Gilbert followed behind and looked at him. "What the hell was that about! ?" He yelled.

Francis kept looking down the path though, looking for any kind of sign for that boy. He panted a little more and shook his head. "That was him! H-He's gone, but that was him!"


End file.
